girlsaloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Discography
Girls Aloud are a British/Irish girl group. Consisting of Sarah Harding, Nicola Roberts, Nadine Coyle, Kimberley Walsh and Cheryl Tweedy. they have defied the odds and have become the UK's most treasured pop act. Churing out hits such as Love Machine, Biology and Call The Shots and performing show stopping tours such as The Tangled Up Tour in 2008, there is no question why. Over the course of six years they have released six platinum seeling albums, ventured on five sell-out arena tours and have achieved a string of 20 consecutive top ten hits. History 2002 to 2006 Girls Aloud are a British/Irish girl group that were created through ITV series Popstars: The Rivals that saw them compete against a lackluster boy band, where the girls inevitably took the crown by winning the coverted christmas No. 1 single in 2002, with Sound Of The Underground. Not wasting any time, they returned the following summer with second single, No Good Advice and their debut studio album, Both critically and commercially treated it spawned two further top 3 singles; Life Got Cold and Jump. Achieving a platinum certificate, the girls swiftly moved onto their second album, What Will The Neighbours Say, released in the autumn in 2004, following three top 3 singles; The Show, Critically acclaimed Love Machine and Charity No. 1 I'll Stand By You. With 8 top five hits, two platinum studio albums and numerous records broken they ventured on their very first tour over the summer of 2005. Working hard in the studio over the summer, with master-producers Xenomania, they made a summer comeback following the success of their first tour. with single, Long Hot Summer, they continued their string top ten hits. Chemistry, their third studio album, also achieved platinum status with singles Biology, called "the best single of the decade", the christmas ballad See The Day and mature pop ballad Whole Lotta History which showed the girls where growing up, once again touring, this time they hit arenas becoming the third girlband to do this. 2006 to 2008 However they werent ready to steer away from their fun loving lyrics such as "Let's Go Eskimo" and "Geek at Your Feet", with their 13th single, Something Kinda Ooooh. As the first single to their greatest hits album, it become the first release by a british act to debut in the top 5 on purely downloads alone. Summer time came again which ment touring time for the girls where they hit arenas up and down the Uk and Ireland in support of the greatest hits release, that has since sold over 1 million copies. This puts them third in best selling albums from UK girlgroups behind The Spice Girls and Atomic Kitten, however Girls Aloud continued and consistant success proved they were much more serious and here to stay. Rubbishing rumors of a break-up they released their fourth platinum studio album, Tangled Up november 2007 that propelled them to further success where they donned a more mature sound. Most notable Call The Shots, becoming one of their biggest hits and signature hits it has drawn attention from numerous critics and fellow music acts. Onto bigger things the girls performed at the 02 Arena, following on from their wembley feat. The girls became the UK's greatest girl group, showing consistancy, style, attitude and continued success with their forever edgy sound, this was only re-inforced with their super-group song, The Promise, showing how much these girls have grown up from singing "Shoudla Known, Shoulda Cared, Shoulda Hung Around The Kitchen In My Underwear" to "Her I Am, Walking Primrose". 2008 to 2012 Come 2008, The girls released their sixth studio album, Out Of Control, no-signs of stopping or subcoming to new girl groups The Saturdays, Girls Can't Catch and Mini Viva.The album topped the charts and has since been certified double platinum proving more successful than the new girl groups. Winning a Brit Award in 2009 they went on their fifth tour and broke once again another record. Announcing a well-deserved hiatus Girls Aloud, ventured into solo efforts with Nicola releasing her very own make-up range, Dainty Doll and then a masterpiece of a solo album. Nadine, located to the states and released her soulfull and skillfull debut album proving her talent once more. Sarah Harding went into acting performing various roles in films such as St. Trinians 2 and Freefall, she has since beomce a presenter for Living's TV Series "Dating In The Dark". Cheryl, became a judge on The X Factor for two victorious seasons before leaving to move onto other things, that involved concentrating on her third studio album, where her two previous albums were certified platinum and spawned global hit; Fight For This Love. Last but not least, Kimberley, tried a bit of everything, acting in the 2012 box office succes; Horrid Henry, presenting opposite Will Best on VIVA series, Suck My Pop, appeared on Aggro Santos' single, Like You Like and performing in the broadway production of Shreck as non other than Princess Fiona. 2012 to 2013 Celebrating their tenth anniversary, the girls released their second compilation album, Ten, spawning the top 3 smash hit, Something New, the girls proved they still had "it". Performing on Children In Need, Strictly Come Dancing, Graham Norton and The Jingle Bell Ball the girls were back! however only for a short while, where they ventured onto their final tour in early 2013 in support of the new album. Following the final date in Liverpool, the girls announced via their social media they have in fact split. Discography Studio Albums Title Notes. * Sound of The Underground (2003) * What Will The Neighbours Say? (2004) * Chemistry (2005) * Tangled Up (2007) * Out Of Control (2008) Compilation Albums * The Sound of Girls Aloud: The Greatest Hits (2006) * Mixed Up (2007) * Girls A-Live (2008) * Ten (2012) Mini Albums Mini Albums, are singles released in form of an EP or mini album, i.e packaging or tracklist. Title Notes *Life Got Cold (2003) August 18th 2003,5 Tracks * Jump (2003) November 23rd 2003. 3 Tracks * Somethin' Kinda Ooooh (2006) October 23th 2006, 6 Tracks * Walk This Way (2007) March 12th 2007, 4 Tracks * Sexy! No No No... (2007) September 3rd 2007, 4 Tracks * Call The Shots (2007) November 26th 2007, 4 Tracks * Can't Speak French (2008) March 17th 2008, 5 Tracks